Sookie in a Sex Shop
by Pam in pastels
Summary: I think the title explains itself.


A/N: Hello there everybody. I've been itching to write some smut and I promised renonoelle to make a a little ficlet just for her since she guessed first that the kiss in Eric to the Rescue: Chapter 1 is based off the kiss in the rain from Breakfast at Tiffany's. Kudos to you for knowing your classics. So here's your present for responding.

I love my readers and love to reward them so check at the bottom to see if I have left a "fic lotto" question for you to answer. Just write your answer in your review and if you're the first to get it right, I'll write a fic just for you. It's great practice for me and hopefully a great reward to my readers.

Hope you enjoy your present.

Sookie in a Sex Shop- Yeah, You heard me right.

Sookie sat in the back seat, pondering how she had gotten into this awkward predicament. Her friend Pam had left a text message asking if she wanted to tag along with her and Amelia to a sex shop. She had never been to one before. She needed to get out of the house since she had just recently broken up with her cheating boyfriend Bill Compton, and Amelia was leaving to study abroad soon, so she reluctantly agreed. They drove for miles on end out of the suburbs and into the city. Sookie hated the city. So many voices at once usually put her into overload, but Pam assured her they wouldn't stay too long, just long enough for Amelia to pick out a vibrator.

They turned off the street and straight into the parking lot. Bright florescent lights flooded the street and Sookie looked up to regard several mannequins with blank happy faces, in lingerie holding random sex toys and fuzzy boas. The sign above said "Toys 'N Us" Cute. Pam grabbed her by the hand and dragged her inside, "Come on Sookie, Mama needs a new whip." So many mental images came up at that, and she didn't care to think about any of them. Amelia gave little chuckle at Sookie's expression and grabbed her other arm to escort her inside.

Holy crap on a cracker. There were shelves of lube, stimulating creams and shaving gels in the first row, while there were other rooms in the back with all the toys. The first room they walked into was full of some Do It Yourself items. Vibrators big and small lined the wall. Sookie cracked up at one that looked like a mini ear of corn with a face on it called "Horny Corn". Along with the Black Stallion and Twister, the room had enough choices to look at for hours. While Sookie marveled at female paraphernalia trying to figure out how a double dong worked, Pam and Amelia had already moved into the S&M section. There were leather straps, handcuffs and whips. A shudder came from Amelia who was looking at the nipple clamps.

_I wonder if Pam would whip me. I've been an awfully bad girl. I am in dire need of punishment right now. Goddamn it I'm getting horny just looking at all this stuff._

The images that accompanied those thoughts made Sookie bolt into the next room over, which was filled with porn. How could she look at these? She had seen quite a few of these scenes play through peoples heads at Merlotte's. She didn't need any more material to work with. She could very easily masturbate using only her right hand and the power of her imagination. She needed to find something to distract herself with. She saw it at the front of the store. Lingerie. That's not too nasty. Just as she started to walk out towards it she heard Amelia comment, "Oh look, here's the Karma Sutra for Lesbians!" Sookie fled to the clothing racks to try to calm herself and keep out Amelia's thoughts.

She looked through many negligees finding a few in her size to try on. She stopped herself. "I don't need this stuff. I don't have anybody in my life to wear this for." The little devil on her shoulder commented. _What about Eric? _She had no sooner thought this when she heard somebody next to her say, "Sookie, what are you doing here?" She turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw a pair of firm pecs staring back at her. She looked further up until met the cool blue eyes of Eric Northman.

"Eric? Pam and Amelia asked me to come. What are you doing here?"

"Business" Sookie raised her eyebrow at him.

"What kind of business would you be doing in a sex shop, Eric?" He smirked back at her.

"I own this establishment. Didn't Pam tell you that?"

"Oh" She lowered her eyes to find somewhere else to look and they fell straight to his dick. Flustered she started rifling through negligees and panty sets again. "Um no she didn't tell me that."

"So what are you looking for Lover?" She started breathing faster.

"Nothing in particular. I just came along for the ride." Damn that sounded dirty. Sookie's face turned a deep shade of crimson. She started to walk away with her picks of lingerie to try on, when Eric grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. She was taken by surprise and hardly knew what to say when he reached out his hand for the pile in her arms.

"May I?"

Realization dawned on her and she handed Eric her favorites. He held up the first to her. It was a small pale rose silk babydoll, with an open back that showed off her curves in all the right ways. He looked her up and down and placed the next one against her skin. It was a dark red nightgown that hit her just at the knees and had a criss-cross back.

"Well these are some nice choices, Sookie, but may I also recommend something?" She regarded him suspiciously and replied, "Alright"

He disappeared for a moment and Sookie realized she hadn't told him her size. He reappeared with his three suggestions. He handed her the first one. "Go try it on" He motioned his head to back where the bathroom was. She grabbed the rest of her things and high-tailed it to the restroom, noticing that the mirror was in the hall instead of in the bathroom where it should have been. She hung her purse on the back of the door and started to strip. She pulled the first over her head reveling the feel of silk and lace on her skin. It was a beautiful emerald green slip with spaghetti straps that crossed in the back. Matching green lace barely covered her bosom and cupped it in an empire waist while the rest ended right above her knees. It would have been a wonderful choice if the cup size wasn't so small. It felt like it was restricting the blood flow to her chest.

"Um, Eric?"

"Yes Sookie?" He was right outside the door smiling expectantly.

"This one's too small"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Sookie, here try on this other one. Maybe it will fit you better."

So she held out her hand through the door to get the next one from him. As he handed her the hanger one hand gently slid across the inside of her wrist, feeling her warm pulse. She tried on the next negligee, a sheer white gown with cut outs on the side and one on the back that came dangerously close to showing her ass. All she would need to do is bend over and she could feel the air on her cheeks. It was also quite large in the cup size.

"Eric, this one's too big."

"I think this one will work."

He handed her the last one, smiling devilishly, looking around the store for what he might need next. Meanwhile, Sookie stared mortified at what she had been asked to put on. It was a long, deep blue, dress, with long slits all the way up to the sides of her hips. The shoulder straps crossed in the back, which hung perfectly atop the curves of her ass. The cut was marvelous, but the fabric itself was lace. It left nothing to the imagination.

"Eric, I'm not coming out in this. It's not decent. I won't be seen this way in public."

"Sookie, Nobody can see you from here except me. Don't you want to see how you look in it?" She really actually was very curious as to how she looked in it, but she wasn't going to tell Eric that.

"Fine" She walked out the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She was bowled over with how it looked on her. She wouldn't have thought that a long dress could look that good on her. It was a tad bit long which she remarked to Eric who smirked and replied, "I'll be right back." He returned with clear five-inch stiletto heels and knelt by her feet to slip her into them. They almost put her up to Eric's eye level. It was an odd vantage point for her. "This one's just right."

"Now you probably should adjust the strap in the back. Here let me." He turned her back to the door and had her hold onto the frame while he came up behind her to adjust the straps. They were still perpendicular to the mirror and Sookie turned her head slightly to the side to watch Eric as he helped her. He turned her around and without a word started adjusting her breasts too! Sookie looked at his face in the mirror and he turned his head to catch her gaze.

"Can you walk in these shoes?" She snapped back to the here and now and made an attempt to move, but stumbled within the first two steps. He easily caught her and set her back to rights. He placed her back against the wall again and said, "Wait one moment" He returned with two small objects in his hand. One was a tube of something, the other looked like an over-sized tic tac with a button on one end of it.

"What's that?"

"I thought you might like these."

"What are they for?"

"The first is a stimulation cream for foreplay..."

"And the second one?" , she asked breathlessly.

"A small vibrator to pleasure yourself with Lover. I realize that since you're fairly new at sex you might not know all about the pleasure spots in your body."

"I know enough about my body Eric"

"Do you know where your G-Spot is Sookie?"

"Um"

"Can you make yourself orgasm?"

"That's none of your damn business Eric!"

"It's my business to make sure you're happy. You've been tense and depressed for weeks now. Let me help you Sookie."

She was clutching the sides of the door frame still and realized that with these shoes on she couldn't bolt, which would usually be her first line of action when confronted by Eric. It dawned on her that he knew this fact very well and had anticipated her actions. That fucking bastard. He had moved closer to her now and slightly bent his head down to look her straight in the eyes. He stroked the back of his hand against her cheek and she let out a content sigh. He took this as his cue to move closer and slowly started to kiss her neck up to her ear and when she was close to panting he switched sides and repeated the same process. As he nibbled her ear, he put a drop of the stimulating cream on one of his fingers and pulled the dress aside with his other hand. He rubbed it onto her clit and she let out a strangled moan and held tighter onto the door frame.

He moved up to her lips and gave slow steady kisses that left her panting and begging for more. She started grabbing for his pants and he swatted her hand away.

"No Lover, this is all about you. As you said before, you came along for the ride." He pulled the vibrator out of his pocket and turned it on. He started to rub it across her clit and her knees started to shake. He held her up with one hand while the other continued its relentless ministrations. Her eyes started to roll back into her head as he started to journey around the outside of her lips and back up to the clit.

"Lover look at me." Sookie snapped her eyes back to his face and watched his eyes as they took in the pleasure he was exacting. He traveled further down to her opening and slowly worked around it then holding onto the vibrator, he stuck his thumb and index finger into her, watching as sweat coursed down her body and the negligee clung to her curves. She was close. He fastened his pace and stuck another finger inside her, while his other hand rubbed her nub with his thumb. It took about three seconds before she cried out, "Ohmygodohmygod Eric, Eric!" She came forcefully and slowly melted to the floor trying to keep her breathing steady. Eric knelt next to her and kissed her forehead. He took a wet paper towel from the bathroom to wipe her brow. He made his way down her legs and took off the shoes, happy at how well they had served their purpose. He picked her up from the floor and helped her get redressed in her everyday clothes. He took the dress from her and kissed her softly on the lips before closing the door behind him.

Some minutes later, Pam and Amelia knocked on the door and asked Sookie if she was alright. She replied in a chipper tone, "I'm fine. I'll be out soon." She fixed her sex hair and made herself presentable before opening the door. Amelia looked worried, but Pam had a knowing smirk on her face.

They walked to the cash register with their purchases, Pam with three whips and Amelia with her brand new vibrator she cradled to her chest like a new born baby. Eric came up behind them and told them their new sex toys were on the house, handing Sookie a bag with the blue negligee, the shoes, the cream, and the vibrator that she would come to call "Eric." As they happily started to walk out the door Eric commented, "Sookie, I'm glad you came."

She blushed and started to laugh, "Me too"

A/N: This is the first time that I've written anything close to a sex scene. I hope I succeeded in my goal for lemony goodness.

So now for my Fic Lotto- What fairy tale do I hint at briefly during this fic? When you leave your review tell me and if you're the first one, I'll write you your own fic. Let the games begin!


End file.
